


All in a Name

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Alcohol, Just for Laughs, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Father Gascoigne can't stand his new recruits.





	All in a Name

Henryk waited at the tavern table and before long Father Gascoigne slunk through the door and sat down with him. He groaned as he put his head down on the table. "Henryk...please end me...please." He moaned sadly as the bartender came to check on him. "A bottle of whiskey please." Henryk asked. The bartender gave him a bottle and Gascoigne sat up. He proceeded to turn the bottle on end and down half of it. "Gods Gas'!! Slow down you're on break now aren't you? You still have work training the new hunters." Henryk said wide-eyed with concern.

"May the fuckin' nightmare take them all!!! Never have I had to train such moronic recruits!!" He snarled. "Are they that bad?" Henryk asked with one eyebrow raised. Gascoigne sighed, "This morning one almost took my head off with a blunderbuss, and I was standing behind them. Damn ricochet." He took another gulp of whiskey before continuing, "We practiced throwin' molotovs, the dumbasses hit me more times than the damn targets!!!" "That explains the burnt smell." Henryk replied.

Gascoigne finished his bottle and said, "The worst part is not a single fuckin' one of them can say my name right. One of them called me father garageband. What the fuck is a garageband?" Henryk shrugged in reply. "One called me father guacamole. There was another one that called me father Guatemala, not even remotely fuckin' close. I almost threw up when one of them said they thought my voice was sexy!!" Henryk wasn't sure to laugh or pity his friend. "I turned over my duties to another instructor and fuckin' ran for my damn life." He finished sadly.

"What are you going to do now?" Henryk asked. "Go home and lock myself in the basement, get drunk, and pretend I'm not home." The priest said.

That night he did just that...


End file.
